100 Moments
by InASwirlofSnow
Summary: Unofficial participant in the DG Forum's 100 Drabbles in 100 Days competition! Several - maybe eventually 100 - Draco/Ginny moments to make you laugh, cry, and throw your hands up in the air as you wish they were canon. But you know what? Maybe they are.
1. New

Here's me, back on after years of inertia to unofficially "compete" in the DG Forum's 100 Drabbles in 100 Days event! Anyone who's read any of my stuff, though, will know that it'll be a miracle if I even get ten of these done. But here's my continuing contribution to DG, enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's. And even though she never supported this ship, I still strive to make it work with her canon.

**New**

Peering at her cramped white reflection in the small mirror, Ginny couldn't help but feel as if her room at the Burrow had shrunk since she'd last occupied it. Had her bed always been so tiny? Had her Quidditch paraphernalia and WWW trinkets always piled over each other so carelessly, spilling over the edges of her desk and dresser as if they hadn't enough room to breathe?

Granted, Ginny reflected, the room she had spent her adolescence in was not to blame for being unable to handle the layers upon layers of white lace and bows that currently suffocated her body. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to forget the frenzied wedding preparations of the last few weeks, her mother's shrill insistence on taking everything upon herself, the muted voices downstairs of guests impatient for the bride's appearance…

"Ginny!" Hermione's cheery voice broke into her thoughts, rather unwelcomingly. "Are you ready yet, your mum sent me up here to tell you everybody's waiting -" Catching sight of Ginny's expression, Hermione abruptly stopped talking. "Are you alright?"

Sweeping the room one last time, Ginny let her head drop in a nod of finality.

"Great, did you find your 'something new?' Though I would've thought you'd more likely find 'something old' in here…"

Fingering the cold metal chain grasped in her palm, Ginny forced herself to smile. "Yeah, Hermione, would you give me just another second? I'll be right down." Her friend's face was all sympathy and understanding as bushy brown hair retreated from the room.

Ginny glanced again at her reflection before reaching up and clasping the thin silver chain around her neck. The emerald shone brilliantly as it caught the rays of late afternoon sunlight streaming in from the window; she had never worn it before. On the back of the pendant, hidden from view, was an intricately carved M.

Five minutes later, she swept past her mother out into the backyard, ignoring the exclamations of surprise at her altered dress. The lace and bows were gone, having been traded for something simpler that didn't obscure the gem dangling around her neck.

The music started up at her entrance. Snatching a bouquet of lilies from a nearby vase, she raised her head and looked down the aisle at her future husband. Brown eyes met green ones, but as she made her way towards them, she fancied they were silver.


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's. And even though she never supported this ship, I still strive to make it work with her canon.

**Broken**

One scarlet streak chased another as Ginny Weasley dived after the plummeting Quaffle. Gripping her broom handle tightly with her knees, she reached out her arm and just managed to scoop up the large ball. Cradling it protectively against her chest, she pulled abruptly out of her fall and swung her head around in search of a fellow Gryffindor Chaser. She didn't even have time to privately gloat over the move, though, before a well-aimed Bludger from her blind spot smashed into her hand, causing the Quaffle to drop again towards the earth before its path was intercepted by a figure clad in silver and green.

Cursing her mistake, Ginny momentarily checked out her hand as she sped after the opponent. Three fingers were broken; no matter, she'd simply have to make do with her left hand until Harry caught the Snitch and ended the game.

Mouth set in determination, Ginny was just about to boost her speed when another silver-and-green figure zoomed past and made a sharp turn, cutting her off. Swerving to avoid a collision, Ginny turned back to face Malfoy's smirking face under his flop of blonde hair. Before she could tell him to go shag Grindelwald, however, he murmured, "D'you want me to kiss that boo-boo for you? I'll make you feel better."

Incensed and remembering she still had a game to play, she conceded to throw a "Sod off" his way before flying to the other side of the pitch. But she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back as they followed her retreating figure. When she realized a moment later that she was blushing, Ginny decided that after the game she'd also ask Madame Pomfrey to check her for any symptoms of insanity.


End file.
